


Hey, Can I draw You?

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Coffee Shop, Art Student!Jeremy, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan both frequent the same coffee shop, and both have taken a notice of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Jeremwood hell.

Ryan had been in the coffee shop for a total of two minutes when he began to feel someone staring at him.  
It took another three minutes to pinpoint the source; a young man- likely a college student- watching him from across the small shop. He glanced timidly back down at his sketchbook when he noticed Ryan looking back at him, hiding his face behind the pages.  
Only for a moment though- not a minute passed until Ryan felt those tired brown eyes back on him once more. Out of the corner of his eye he decided to observe him; under the guise of continuing to read his book.  
The man was short and well-proportioned, muscular body visibly well defined even through his worn-out tee shirt. A well trimmed beard covered his face; the same dark brown as the sides of his hair. The top was dyed a pale blue, as well as being a bit longer. He didn't seem to notice Ryan watching, but rather he continually looked between him and his sketch book.  
An art student, likely. The deeply etched lines under his eyes would imply quite the lack of sleep- despite how young he looked. Ryan would put him between the ages of twenty to twenty-three. The name 'Jeremy' was scrawled on his cup of coffee.  
Ryan turned the page in his book to give the illusion of reading.  
Jeremy seemed to be gathering his things now- closing his sketchbook and putting it in the back back at his feet. Standing proved Ryan right; he certainly couldn't be very tall. With a final glance at Ryan he grabbed his coffee and slung his bag over one arm before leaving the shop.

***

Ryan didn't see Jeremy again for another week, back at the coffee shop again. He sat in the same place as he usually did- and Jeremy sat in the same place he had last time.  
Not three minutes after he sat down Ryan heard once more the familiar sound of pencil against paper. Jeremy again seemed to be drawing him- glancing up on occasion for reference.  
Definitely a student, this week he was wearing a shirt with the school name printed on the front.  
Ryan sipped at his coffee, basking in the afternoon glow as he listened to Jeremy drawing.

***

"Hey, can I draw you?" Jeremy asked shyly, his sketch book tucked under one arm.

Every week for a month now Ryan and Jeremy had come to the same coffee shop- and every week Jeremy would sketch something out before leaving.

"Be my guest, though I think you have already." Ryan replied, his voice smooth and smirking.

Jeremy flushed red at that, sitting himself down at the chair across from Ryan.

"I'm sorry, if you mind I could get rid of them, or something else." Jeremy hastily replied.

"No, no. I don't mind at all." Ryan took a sip of his coffee. "Could I see them?"

"Of course," Jeremy opened his sketchbook and began to flip through the pages carefully. "Here."

The drawings were masterfully done, pencil strokes showing a type of fluid motion Ryan hadn't thought possible on paper. They were beautiful to say the least- and not just because of their subject.  
It was obvious that he had considerable skill, and that he put a lot of effort into his work.

"They're kinda rough, but I haven't had a lot of time to clean them up yet." Jeremy explained.

"They're beautiful." Ryan gasped, to which Jeremy grinned and flipped to a new page.

"Oh, I'm Ryan, by the way." Ryan added.

"I'm Jeremy, and may I ask for your pronouns?" Jeremy inquired, already beginning to sketch.

"'They/them' or 'he/him', either are fine," Ryan said. "And yours?"

"'He/him.'" He replied.

"Alright, and, um, how would you like me?" Ryan questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Jeremy instructed him softly, to tilt his head a bit or things of the like. They were there for quite some time- long after both of their cups of coffee were emptied. Neither moved to leave, however, and neither seemed hasty to do so. Most of the the patrons had left the coffee shop by the time they were done.

"Okay, so... Oh, shit. I've got to go, thank you so much." Jeremy said, rushing to put his sketch book back in his bag.

"Any time." Ryan replied with a smile.

 

***

"What exactly did you mean by 'any time?'" Jeremy inquired as he drew.

It has been another week, and yet again they found themselves at opposite ends of a coffee shop table, Jeremy drawing and Ryan watching him.

"I have flexible work hours, and I would be quite willing to do this for you." Ryan explained, careful not to move too much.

"I can't pay you." Jeremy hastily clarified.

"I'm not asking for pay." Ryan replied.

Jeremy paused for a moment, setting down his pencil.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"Oh, I-uh, I work at the morgue." Ryan said.

"Oh." Jeremy grew quiet after that, quickly getting back to sketching.

"And," Ryan started. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed to spending time with you outside of this."

"Like, you want to hang out sometime?" Jeremy asked, no small amount of disbelief in his voice.

"I was asking more on the realms of a date, but yes, we could hang out sometime." Ryan laughed lightly.

"Oh!" Jeremy blushed furiously, eyes wide as he stuttered a bit. "I, um, I'd really like that."

"Can I get your number?" He added softly.

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the afternoon, both feeling warm and happy.

(Ryan) Does 6:00pm on Thursday work for you?

Jeremy smiled at the text.

(Jeremy) Yeah, I might be a bit late tho

(Ryan) Meet at the coffee shop?

Jeremy laughed.

(Jeremy) That sounds great

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also drawing Ryan at Supertinydom on Tumblr!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
